1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorescent lamps may be blackened at both end portions thereof and thus have a shortened lifespan. Therefore, the fluorescent lamps must be frequently replaced. Moreover, fluorescent lamps use a fluorescent substance which is not eco-friendly. For these reasons, fluorescent lamps are increasingly being replaced with different types of light sources.
As such different types of light sources, LEDs (light emitting diodes) have been increasingly employed because LEDs have a high processing rate of a semiconductor and lower power consumption and eco-friendliness. Accordingly, LEDs have been vigorously studied to substitute for fluorescent lamps.
Recently, semiconductor light emitting devices such as LEDs are being broadly applied to a variety of devices including television sets, monitors, notebooks, mobile phones, and displays. In particular, LEDs are applied to a backlight unit in place of a CCFL (cold cathode fluorescent lamp).
There is a demand for high luminance of LEDs in order to use LEDs as an illumination source. In order to achieve high luminance, there has been studied a light emitting device having an improved light emitting efficiency by uniformly diffusing electrical current.
Moreover, there has been studied a light emitting device package to mount such a light emitting device thereon, which has an improved light extraction efficiency and heat discharge rate.